


Новый день

by Xentention



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Light Angst, Nightmares, Self-Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xentention/pseuds/Xentention
Summary: Видимое в иллюминаторе небо озаряется предрассветными лучами, знаменуя начало нового дня. Но новые дни давно не приносят былого облегчения, теперь они – лишь суровое напоминание, что пришло время вытереть слезы с глаз и двигаться дальше, делать, что должно, игнорируя на собственных плечах огромный груз боли и вины за прошлые ошибки.
Kudos: 2





	Новый день

Горящие болью глаза широко распахнуты, но, сколько не силься разглядеть очертания, вокруг нет ничего, кроме первозданной тьмы. Плотная и тягучая, сотканная из тысячелетних страданий, она обволакивает и душит, наслаждается чужими страхами, чувствуя себя полноправной хозяйкой этого проклятого места, с хохотом топчущего последнюю надежду. Однако невыносимее всего здесь становится одиночество. Осознание, что даже Смерть не явится за тобой, оставляя душу на растерзание этому месту.

Умирать страшно, очень страшно, но исчезать в неизвестности во много раз страшнее.

В тщетной попытке за что-то зацепиться изодранные в кровь пальцы инстинктивно сжимаются на стеклянном песке, но лишь причиняют еще больше боли, вновь раздирая не успевшие затянуться кровавые царапины. Тело бьет крупной дрожью, но это ускользает от внимания, пока не становится поздно. Слишком поздно – над головой раздается хриплый смех, и связанные тонкой и острой, словно лезвие, бронзовой проволокой ноги валятся на землю. Желание сжаться в комок и жалобно всхлипнуть рождается и тут же умирает, оставляя судорожно хватать ртом ядовитый воздух, – сейчас нельзя показывать слабость, слабость их только развеселит. Грубая рука хватает за волосы, поднимая над землей, и тьма наконец расступается, обнажая уродливую физиономию, искаженную жестокой ухмылкой. Тошнотворное дыхание опаляет лицо, заставляя живот скрутиться болезненными спазмами; гигант что-то говорит, описывает в красках свои садистские планы, от которых становится дурно, но слова с трудом пробиваются сквозь пелену тумана в голове. Собственное тело предает, руки не слушаются, безвольно свисая с боков, будто у тряпичной куклы. Отсутствие реакции приводит гиганта в ярость, и в следующий момент он с силой бьет головой о землю. Еще и еще; стеклянная крошка наждаком проходится по лицу, но сознание ускользает почти сразу, сменяясь блаженным забытьем.

Нико просыпается с дорожками слез на щеках и саднящим горлом. Стук сердца эхом отдается в ушах, и каждый вдох дается через силу, словно воздуха становится все меньшеменьшеменьше, как и самой комнаты: стены сужаются все сильнеесильнеесильнее, в любой момент готовые обрушиться и раздавить. Хочется бежать, и он едва может заставить себя двинуться с места, чувствуя как паника заполоняет собой нутро, вытесняя остатки измученного рассудка. Заветный выключатель приходится искать почти наощупь, и, когда крохотная каютка наконец – _наконец_ – озаряется блеклым светом, разгоняя клубящиеся в углах тени, во рту уже чувствуется терпко-сладкий привкус граната.

Если первые недели на Арго ощущались притупленно, словно старый фильм, записанный на помутневшую от времени пленку, то теперь ему на смену пришли кошмары.

Но свет отрезвляет, помогает разделить воспоминания, реальность и сны, все крепче сплетающиеся в единое целое. Нико не знает сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он понимает, что снова способен дышать, но перед глазами уже пляшут цветные пятна, и он с рваным вздохом оседает на пол, тупым взглядом уставляясь на исполосованные тонкими розовыми шрамами ладони, почти до боли сжимающие черную рукоять меча. Он не помнит, когда успел его взять, но и не находит сил отложить оружие в сторону, обеими руками цепляясь за него, словно за спасительную соломинку.

Несмотря на ежедневные сражения, Джейсон говорит, что на Арго безопасно – так безопасно, как только может быть в этом поиске. 

Нико ему не верит.

Возможно, Джейсон не верит себе тоже.

В безопасных местах есть где сражаться и куда бежать, узкие же коридоры воздушного корабля заставляют нервно оборачиваться, то и дело ожидая ножа в спину.

 _Не только от врагов,_ – услужливо подсказывает призрак в голове (он продолжает звать насмехающийся голос призраком, хоть это и не так – любого призрака можно изгнать. Голос уходить не желает,) и Нико не хочет думать о том, что он прав. Боится думать. Его здесь терпят только ради Хейзел, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда и она поймет, что ему стоит вернуться к отцу. Что так будет лучше для всех.

Признать это – все равно что расписаться в собственной беспомощности, но правда в том, что Нико больше не хочет быть один.

К сожалению, не всегда желания совпадают с реальностью.

К глазам вновь подступают слезы, и Нико беззвучно всхлипывает, пряча лицо в сгибе руки. В конце концов, почему другие должны считать иначе, если он отвратителен даже сам себе?

Видимое в иллюминаторе небо озаряется предрассветными лучами, знаменуя начало нового дня. Но новые дни давно не приносят былого облегчения, теперь они – лишь суровое напоминание, что пришло время вытереть слезы с глаз и двигаться дальше, делать, что должно, игнорируя на собственных плечах огромный груз боли и вины за прошлые ошибки. 

Ставить на первое место высшую цель, несмотря на леденящий душу ужас – вот судьба героев.

Даже если каждое утро приходится вновь собирать себя по кусочкам.


End file.
